The next station is nowhere
by Becney
Summary: Max and the flock are on the tube, because it's a normal life experience, the Doctor and Martha are on the tube, because they detected a strange old energy, and when they're thrown into dangerous new world for both of them, they have to learn to trust each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Martha's POV**

"We're going… on the train?" I asked sceptically.

"Yup!" the Doctor cried, popping the 'p', a giant smile lighting up his face.

"I travel… with an alien… through time and space… and we're going on the _tube_?" I said in disbelief.

"What's wrong with the tube?" the Doctor asked in confusion as we walked into the station.

"Fine!" I shouted, raising my hands in the universal sign for surrender.

"I've never been on the tube before," the Doctor said sadly.

"What? You're nine hundred years old and you've never been on the train before?" I teased and he walked over to one of the machines, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Nope! Never!" he declared and I rolled my eyes, as a ticket was printed for me, he grabbed it, and gave it to me.

"This is so exciting!" he cried as he jumped up and down, and I sighed, putting my ticket into the barrier, it popped out and I walked through as the barriers opened.

The Doctor put his physic paper to the pad on the barrier, and it beeped its usual rhythm, and the barriers opened, while he laughed in delight, I just rolled my eyes again.

"You're like a five year old!" I exclaimed and the Doctor laughed, "So where are we going?"

"A little family visit for you," he said.

"Stop lying, why are we really here?" I asked and the doctor came right next to me, and whispered into my ear.

"I detected a strange energy, and old energy, coming from one of the tunnels," he whispered and I nodded.

We walked through the corridors, until we were at the platform, which was empty, only newspapers and litter on the floor.

I looked at the sign, two minutes until the next train, then I looked at the Doctor, who was fidgeting madly.

He was twiddling his thumbs, twisting his fingers, opening and closing the tube map he picked up, it was really starting to annoy me.

Luckily, the train came, and I sighed in relief while the Doctor jumped in joy. It stopped with the doors in front of us, and they opened, and we got on (I walked, the Doctor jumped).

At the other end of the carriage, there was a group of kids, there were seven of them, and there was a black dog sitting on the little girl's lap.

The oldest girl had sunshine hair, it looked golden, but natural and wild, and it complemented her chocolate brown eyes.

Sitting closely next to her was a boy around the same age as her, but he had black hair and dark eyes, the stereotypical emo.

Next to him was his opposite, a boy the same age, but with pale skin, light blue eyes with a faraway look about them, and strawberry blond hair.

Opposite him, sitting on the other side was a younger girl, she had mocha coloured skin and dark brown eyes.

Next to her was a younger boy, around ten maybe, with blond hair and blue eyes.

Next to him was what looked like his little sister, she had the same eyes and her hair was a mess of golden curls.

Finally there was a boy around the same age as the oldest ones, he had honey coloured hair and turquoise eyes.

They all looked tense, like they were expecting something bad to happen to them. Every few seconds, they all glanced at the oldest girl, of course at different times, but in a way to reassure themselves.

Doctor put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts, and he led me to some of the seats in the middle of the carriage.

"What do we do now?" I whispered to him.

"We wait," he said.

"Well, you're good at that," I said and he chuckled.

"Keep clear of the doors, please," the tube voice said, and I watched as the older children from that group became tenser, and the younger ones looked at the oldest girl, who smiled back at them.

The train then started moving again, and the seats started to bump up and down, and the usual screeching noise started.

"Max, why do we have to do this again?" I heard the youngest boy ask the oldest girl, Max.

"Because it's a normal life experience, using public transport," she replied.

I glanced at the Doctor, to see her was doing the same thing as me, listening in to their conversation.

"Look Max, it's not like we're-"one of the older boy's said, but they were interrupted by the voice from the train.

"The next station is nowhere," it said and everyone's eyes went to the monitor.

"Did you just hear that?" I heard one of the older kids ask, and another one nodded.

I looked at the Doctor, who was looking back at me with a knowing glance, and then the train shook. The lights exploded and I heard screams and shouts as people tried to work out what was happening.

Then everything was silent, and I slowly opened my eyes, to see the group of children lying on the floor.

Max had the youngest girl wrapped safely in her arms, and the older ones all were protecting the younger ones, like they'd done it before.

Max started to move, and her eyes fluttered open, and she took in the scene around her.

"Report!" she shouted and the other kids slowly opened their eyes.

"Fine!" One shouted while the older emo boy just nodded at Max.

"Oh my God! What was that? I mean, I'm not expert but I don't think that normally happens on the train! The voice thingy was like 'nowhere' and then everything went wrong! But I'm okay, I only chipped a nail," the pre-teen girl blabbered and I was shocked that she could say that all in one breath.

"I have a bruise on my arm from Fang's head! But otherwise I'm fine!" the youngest boy said and Fang, the emo boy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Max, I'm okay," the youngest girl said, and she crawled out from under Max.

"Max, everyone's fine, we should check the other people, wasn't there a couple that came on at the last station?" said one of the older boys, and I blushed little at the couple thing.

"Good idea Dylan," Max said, and I saw the two older boys, Fang and Dylan glare at each other, I wonder what that was about…

"Hello? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, and I saw the pre-teen girl waving a hand in front of my face.

She helped me up, and I saw one of the other boys help the Doctor up, but the youngest girl just stood there, staring at the Doctor.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Max asked and Angel didn't move, Max hesitantly walked up to her, and shock her shoulders, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"That's impossible," she said, her gaze not wondering from the Doctor, who was looking at her confused.

"What is it sweetie?" Max asked her.

"He's an alien," she said and all the kids turned to stare at the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martha's POV**

Everyone was silent for a few moments, forgetting the whole train explosion and just staring solemnly at the Doctor, who was staring, along with me, at the little girl Angel.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked Angel.

"Who are _you_?" Max retorted, her eyes never leaving the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Martha," he said and I saw the younger kids flinch at the word Doctor, and he raised an eyebrow at Max, I guess he saw it too.

"Well, _Doctor_, what are you?" Max asked, and I looked at her, surprised that she wasn't panicking or freaking out.

"Max doesn't panic or freak out Martha, she's really strong," Angel said and I stared at her, did she just read my mind? Or was I just that obvious…

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked.

"I believe she asked you a question first," Dylan said, and he walked over to Max's side, and Fang glared at him, and moved to Max's other side. I was curious, why were they acting like that?

"Max! He's an alien! He's saved the world so many times! He's the last of the Timelords, an old alien race from out in the stars. What are you doing here?" Angel said and the Doctor's jaw dropped, as did mine.

"How did you…" the Doctor stuttered, and Angel smiled, and then looked at Max.

"We can trust him Max," she said, and she looked up at Max with puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose we haven't got much choice, we are trapped in a train with them," Max said, and she looked at us, "But if you do _anything_ that is suspicious I will personally rip you apart and burn the pieces," she snarled and the Doctor and I flinched at the death glare she was giving us.

"So you know about the Doctor, how did Angel read my mind?" I said.

"It was written across your face, Angel just said it," Max said in a dismissive tone, "But more to the point I'd like to know why you to got on the train."

"The Doctor found traces of an old energy from the tunnel, and decided to investigate, and I'm his companion," I said and Max nodded.

"So, I'm guessing that something supernatural has happened, so I suggest we see what happened to the rest of the train," Max said in a commanding tone, "Iggy try to find food, Nudge work out some sleeping arrangements, Gazzy help Nudge, Fang help Iggy. Dylan, you and Angel try to contact the driver and the other carriages, see if they're alright, and try the passage alarm. Doctor, Martha with me," continued and the rest of the kids did as she said, and blinked and realised me and the Doctor were walking over to her.

"Right, I need to know what you know, because Doctor you obviously know more than you're letting on," Max said and the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, you're good!" he said and Max raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry about him," I said and Max smiled at me, and I felt safe in some ways, there was something reassuring about her.

"Well Martha, you seem like the only sane person around here," she said and we both chuckled.

"I'm training to be a Doctor," I said.

"That's a good skill," she said and then she turned to the Doctor, "So, you came here after detecting some sort of energy, do you know who or what created it?"

"Well, I couldn't trace the energies point of origin, but there are several possibilities as to what happened. We could have teleported to another planet, or we could be in the heart of an alien races home, or-"he said but Max cut him off.

"So basically, you don't know?" she asked.

"What's the fun in knowing?" the Doctor retorted and Max snorted.

"Because you can prepare yourself," she said, and before the Doctor could reply, Dylan shouted to Max.

"The cables cut, as in it was _ripped_ apart," he said, the broken passenger alert handle in his hands.

"So many possibilities," Max muttered but I was close enough to hear her.

"Thanks Dylan," she said, and I saw Fang glare at him from next to Iggy on the other side of the carriage.

"Max! I can't find anyone! No driver! They may be too far away, or they could be…" Angel trailed off, and I was confused, what did she mean find the driver? How could Angel find the other passengers?

"Right, I need answers," Max said, "Dylan, I want you to help me find an exit to the carriage, Angel I want you to calm Martha down."

"I'm perfectly calm," Martha said and Max chuckled.

"Look at your hands," Max said and everyone looked at my hands, that we firmly clenched, my fingers digging into my palms, so deep it was drawing blood. I cried out and the Doctor came over to me, and looked at me hands.

"Its fine," he said while he examined his hands, "Stay with Angel, and don't do it again, it could get worse."

I looked down at my bloody hands; I wondered how I had done that without realising. I need to stay calm, like Max had said, and then I looked up and saw Angel looking intently at me.

"It's okay Martha," she said sweetly, and she led me to the tube seats, and we both sat down next to one another.

I looked at Max, who was talking to the Doctor as Dylan kicked at the tube door, the one at the end with the window. I then looked around at Fang and Iggy, who had different foods next to them, but Fang was glaring at the back of Dylan's head, and I wondered again why he was so mad.

"Fang hates Dylan and Dylan hates Fang," Angel said from next to me, and I looked at her, she was looking up at me angelically, "They both love Max, and she doesn't know it. Well, she knows Dylan is made to be her perfect other half, but she doesn't think he really loves her. And Fang," Angel chuckled, "He's loved her for years, and she hasn't realised a thing, she really is oblivious. I mean she's like a mother and sister to us all, you think she would realise things like this."

I was startled, I mean, Max was a lucky girl, having two attractive boys in love with her, but had she really not realised it? I had, and I'd known them for what, one hour?

"Though, Max has realised they're acting funny," Angel said softly next to me, "At the back of her mind she knows that they are acting differently toward her, she knows something's up. But I think, knowing Max, she would think, thinking both of them are in love with me is vain. I don't know who she would pick, she always puts the flock first, I mean, if she had to choose, she'd probably say neither, because she wouldn't want to hurt us."

"Wow," was all I said, because I was shocked, Max really put the flock first, even though I didn't understand the relationships between them, I could tell they were all really close.

"Got it!" Dylan shouted, and the door he was kicking swung open, revealing an endless amount of lizard like aliens, aiming their guns at us.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**THANKS TO Bookgeek890, I'mSuperLocked and LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP for adding this story to your favourites list! :D**

**LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP: Thanks! :)**

**Becney :P**


End file.
